winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 5
*Previous season: Season 4 *Next season: Season 6 Season five has been confirmed to show in Italy. It will air in September 2012 in Italy, and will come after the 3D Movie of the Winx Club. This season will also air in America in September 2012 and A Gobal Primer September 2012 Almost nothing is known of the season, except that the series itself will experience a change, that the Winx will change their looks again (reminiscent of earlier seasons; like in Season 4) and will gain a new transformation. Currently, there is no information about their new transformations. The information can be verified from this site (in French): Saison 5, on Winx Magic sur Kazeo. However, from the Licensing Show 2010, via Michael's Winx Club, it has been confirmed that Roxy will be present, as the seventh Winx in the upcoming season. The quote is here: "A new Season Five, with further adventures of the seven magical fairies, is in production and will be ready in Fall 2011!" It can be read here:Michael's Winx Club News Page. In 2010 it was publicly announced that Nickelodeon gained the rights for Winx Club in several countries and that it will be co-producing Seasons 5 and 6 along with Rainbow. Trailer In 2011 a trailer was released showing Bloom briefly summarizing all her adventures and how she found herself and her "families" from Season 1 to Magical Adventure and showing possible scenes from Season 5. From this trailer it can be seen that: *The Winx girls will have a new transformation. *The girls will have new civilian outfits. **It is to be noted that just before the girls were seen in their new transformation, they were seen in their Believix outfits while they returned back to Enchantix in the last episode of Season 4. *The Season will partly take place in an underwater Realm where everything takes another dimension. 3D CGI animation will be used for scenes taking place in this realm. *The Trix will be back as antagonists, possibly as allies to the new Season 5 villain. *Green-skinned mermaid-like creatures were seen attacking the Winx. They are probably servers of the new villain named Tritannus and his allies the Trix. However, Roxy was not shown, and it is unknown if she will be together again with the Winx girls fighting against their new enemy or if she will be at Alfea as a student, only making guest appearances. That Roxy would be present as the 7th Winx was however officially confirmed before the release of this trailer by Rainbow. If she was in Season 5, she'll meet the Trix for the first time. Transformation There have been many rumours on the Season 5 transformation where many images have been featured in Internet as supposedly being Season 5 Transformations, but these have all proved to be fan-arts. However in 2011 official images have been released showing Bloom in an unnamed new transformation, and a trailer for Season 5 was released where the Winx girls could be seen in CGI animation with this transformation. Iginio Straffi also stated that there will be Two CGI Animation Movies. First Rainbow S.p.A and Nickelodeon want to produce the 4 Winx Club Specials and then get it out of the way. After that produce the new Winx Club Dubbed series and then finally introduce Season 5. It's finally here that it show the Winx Sirenix. It has been confirmed by Iginio Straffi, that there will be two transformations: Sirenix, and Harmonix. thumb|300px|right *The name "Sirenix" has been featured on the Internet Movie Database and Molly C. Quinn, who voices Bloom for the Nickelodeon dub, has confirmed on her Facebook page that the name of this transformation is Sirenix. Episodes #'Water for fire' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' #'The Magical Union' #'The Sirenix Song' #''Coming soon'' #'A Magix Christmas' #''Coming soon'' #'The Domino Ceremony' #'Crossing the Sirenix Gate' #'The Pillar of Light' #''Coming soon'' #'The Sun Shines Again' #''Coming soon'' #'The Selkies Devourer' #'The Singing Whales' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' #'Listen to Your Heart' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' Trivia *"The Sirenix Song" maybe the way to bring Nabu back to life but Nick is still deciding whether to change the ending of Season 4 and Nabu doesn't die. *It is rumored the wedding ceremony for Bloom and Sky may possibly be planned out and the wedding dress will be picked out. This will happen in the Magical Union and the Domino Ceremony. *It has been confirmed that two transformations will occur in Season 5: Harmonix and Sirenix Category:Winx Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Seasons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub